That Night
by onefinecookies
Summary: Hyungseob kangen Woojin. Sehabis latihan ia menemukan sebuah video. Dan malam itu Euiwoong yang jadi korbannya / Ahn Hyungseob x Park Woojin / Jinseob / Local!AU / PRODUCE101 / bxb


**That Night**

Length : 1.614 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T+ | Pair : JinSeob

Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hyungseob kangen Woojin. Sehabis latihan ia menemukan sebuah video._

 _Dan malam itu Euiwoong yang jadi korbannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ung, Seob, nanti jangan lupa matiin lampu sama AC!"

"Iya Seunghyuk bawel, sana buruan musnah!"

Seunghyuk—yang masih berada di depan pintu—memandang datar Hyungseob yang mengatainya. Yang jadi objek tatapan malah asik dengan ponsel pintarnya. Dan orang paling waras diantara tiga orang di ruang latihan itu buka suara, guna menghindari pertengkaran tak bermanfaat kedua hyungnya.

"Beres, hyung."

"Baliknya nanti jangan malam-malam. Bye Ung! Dadah mahluk galau!"

Seunghyuk langsung berlari sekencang Sonic—ini bagi Seunghyuk—keluar ruang latihan. Menghindari amukan Hyungseob, yang kini sudah memasang tampang murka dengan tangan kanan menggenggam erat botol air mineral di atas bahu, kayaknya mau dilemparin ke Seunghyuk.

Euiwoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Udah disebut kan tadi yang paling waras cuma dia disini. Pemandangan begini udah makanan sehari-hari buat dia, jadi ya biasa aja.

"Hyung sensi banget hari ini."

Euiwoong lalu duduk di samping Hyungseob yang duduk selonjor bersandar pada dinding kaca. Bibir cowok yang lebih tua itu merengut dan tatapannya dibuat melas layaknya anak anjing. Untung yang didepannya itu Euiwoong, coba bukan, udah kucel kali Hyungseob karena di unyel-unyel.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Euiwoong, Hyungseob menunjukkan video pada ponsel pintarnya pada Euiwoong. Wajah cowok yang lebih muda, menjadi datar setelahnya.

"Hyungseob hyung..."

Hyungseob mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, memandang Euiwoong tepat di mata masih dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Hyung~"

Euiwoong merengek. Hyungseob juga ikut merengek.

"Ung-ah~"

"Seobie hyung~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita kayak orang hilang, astaga! Pokoknya kalau ketahuan manager hyung kita keluyuran nanti hyung yang tanggung jawab!"

Euiwoong berucap pelan dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menempel di dahi. Lain Hyungseob. Cowok yang lebih tua itu berjalan riang didepannya.

"Sekali aja sih Ung! Jadi orang itu jangan patuh-patuh!" Petuah tak perlu dicontoh terucap dari bibir Hyungseob, yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Euiwoong.

"Telepon aja ngga bisa emang?"

"Kan mereka belum pegang hp Ung~"

"Ya kalo gitu- HYUNG!"

Belum selesai Euiwoong berbicara, Hyungseob sudah berlari menuju jajaran banner yang ada 100 meter dari tempat mereka kini. Euiwoong mendengus kesal.

"Tengah malem, di Gocheok Dome, senyum-senyum depan banner sendirian. Siapa lagi orang yang kayak gitu kecuali Hyung?!"

Bukannya marah, Hyungseob malah menyengir mendengar sindiran Euiwoong yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Ia lalu merangkul leader mungilnya itu. Dan mengusak-usak pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan Euiwoong. Membuat Euiwoong mengerang kesal.

Setelah mendorong dahi Hyungseob dengan telapak tangan kanannya, akhirnya Euiwoong terbebas dari uyelan mematikan Ahn Hyungseob. Jangan salah sangka dulu, Euiwoong suka kok diunyelin Hyungseob tapi ya ngga di tempat terbuka gini, eh tapi sekarang sepi ya? Selain tanaman kayaknya mahluk hidup lain disini cuma mereka berdua. Intinya ngga sekarang lah, disaat badannya pegel-pegel habis latihan seharian

"Ngapain sih tadi hyung nemu video itu!"

"Ngga papa kali! Ngga nemu videonya juga bakal tetep kesini kok!"

"Emangnya jam segini mereka masih disini?"

"Ngga tau." Euiwoong mendengus mendengar balasan Hyungseob, "Tapi semoga ngga, biar mereka istirahat."

Hyungseob kembali memandangi banner didepannya. Euiwoong tersenyum memperhatikan sosok disampingnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke selatan.

"Haus ah ngeliatin hyung lepas kangen sama banner."

"Heh mau kemana?!"

"Beli minum!"

"Nitip susu pisang ya~"

Euiwoong berbalik kearah Hyungseob dengan wajah sebal. Hyungseob hanya tertawa dan melambai, mendapati sikap Euiwoong itu lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh Jin, titipannya Sungwoon hyung belum!"

"Park Jihoon!"

Woojin memutar bola matanya malas. Jihoon tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk pipi kanannya. Bisa panas kuping mereka kalo ngga inget titipan Sungwoon. Iya panas, karena diomelin panjang lebar.

"Yaudah, duluan aja. Gue aja yang balik ke minimarket."

"Gila aja, ngga mau! Bisa ditanyain macam-macam kalo kita ngga balik bareng! Udah berdua aja! Ayo cepet!"

Kedua cowok itu lalu memutar langkah mereka kembali ke minimarket. Saat menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba langkah Jihoon terhenti. Woojin yang sibuk membenarkan tali hoodienya tak memperhatikan apa yang ada didepannya hingga ia tak sadar Jihoon yang awalnya berjalan di depannya kini telah bernenti. Dan akhirnya mereka bertubrukan.

"Jalan tuh-"

"JIN ARAH JAM DUA JIN! ARAH JAM DUA!"

Jihoon berteriak heboh di depan muka Woojin.

"Santai aja sih! Ada apaan arah jam dua!"

"Ada kesayangan lo!" Sedetik kemudian, Jihoon berlari ke arah jam dua, menghampiri seorang cowok yang duduk seorang diri di ujung tangga.

"HYUNGSEOB!"

Woojin yang masih belum beranjak, terdiam dengan mata melotot. Begitu juga Hyungseob yang terkejut karena namanya diteriakkan entah oleh siapa. Hampir saja cowok imut itu berlari karena takut itu sasaeng fans, untungnya ia segera mengenali siapa sosok tembam yang berlari menghampirinya.

"JIHOON-AH!"

Jihoon langsung memeluk tubuh Hyungseob erat. Dua cowok itu lalu berputar-putar sambil terkekeh. Woojin di ujung sana tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri dua cowok yang masih berpelukan itu.

"Kok bisa disini? Sama siapa? Udah lama? Disuruh Gingsul ya? Kok lo mau aja!"

"Satu-satu Hoon."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan mencubit kedua pipi Hyungseob. Hyungseob juga tak mau kalah dan mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jihoon diiringi tawanya.

"Gue kan kangen sama lo Seob~"

"Berdua kok sama Ung. Ungnya lagi beli minum. Ngga disuruh Ujin kok, emang pengen kesini aja bentar habis latihan."

"Kirain disuruh Gingsul!"

Dua cowok itu sibuk mengobrol dan mengabaikan Woojin yang telah berada di belakang mereka sejak beberapa saat lalu. Woojin lalu berdeham. Dan atensi dua cowok itu akhirnya teralihkan.

"Apasih, Sul! Ganggu aja!"

Woojin mendangan tajam Jihoon. Dan memberikan kode pada Jihoon dengan matanya untuk enyah. Jihoon memutar matanya malas, lalu menghadap Hyungseob.

"Seob gue ke minimarket dulu ya mau beli titipan Sungwoon hyung. Mutilasi aja tuh si Gingsul habis itu putusin!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Jihoon langsung berlari menuju minimarket menghindari amukan Woojin. Hyungseob hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Jihoon.

Suasana lalu menjadi hening. Dua cowok kelahiran sembilan puluh sembilan itu saling memandang. Tak lama senyum muncul di bibir keduanya.

Woojin mendekat dan berdiri di depan Hyungseob. Kedua tangannya bergerak mencubit kedua pipi kesayangannya.

"Kenapa malam-malam kesini. Kamu kan capek habis latihan."

"Kamu juga kenapa masih disini, bukannya istirahat kan besok debut."

Woojin menahan senyumnya dan menarik Hyungseob ke dekapannya. Hyungseob balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Woojin. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah disembunyikannya di bahu Woojin.

"Ngga marah nih ke aku?"

"Ngga. Kan aku pengertian."

"Kalo aku ngga balik lagi ke minimarket sama Jihoon kamu mau ngapain terus kesini?"

Hyungseob lalu mendongak menatap Woojin. Tangan kanannya mencubit pipi Woojin selama beberapa detik.

"Kesini kan emang tujuannya bukan ketemu kamu."

"Terus ngapain?"

"Lihat banner."

Dahi Woojin mengerenyit mendengar perkataan Hyungseob. Hyungseob lalu terkekeh.

"Saking kangennya sama kamu, lihat wajah ganteng kamu di banner aja aku udah puas kok."

"Udah bisa ngegas ya sekarang, hmm."

Mereka lalu kembali bertatapan dalam diam. Masih dalam posisi saling rangkul. Hyungseob lalu mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Woojin bergantian, lalu setelahnya ia berjinjit dan mengecup kening Woojing yang tertutup poni.

"Selamat ya debutnya. Jangan gugup, banyak yang dorong kamu dari belakang, kamu ngga sendiri. Banyak yang nyemangatin kamu. Jangan maksain diri juga. Kalo udah capek, istirahat. Sampe dorm nanti langsung mandi terus tidur. Jaga kesehatan. Makannya dijaga, minum vitamin juag jangan lupa. Habis ini kamu bakal makin sibuk. Selamat debut ya kesayangannya Hyungseob~"

Hyungseop berujar pelan, namun bagi Woojin ucapan kesayangannya itu begitu jelas memasuki gendang telinganya. Seolah Hyungseob mengucapkannya tepat di depan telinganya. Efek suaranya Hyungseob tak berhenti sampai disitu. Dadanya langsung menghangat begitu suara lembut Hyungseob terdengar. Begitu pula perutnya yang terasa geli bagai dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Mata jernih Hyungseob yang menatapnya penuh rasa sayang dan bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum lebar, menyadarkan Woojin sekali lagi. Bahwa ia tak bisa untuk tak jatuh semakin dalam pada sosok dirangkulannya.

"Iya, sayang."

Dua cowok lalu saling melempar senyum dan kembali berpelukan. Woojin lalu sedikit membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hyungseob.

"Tadi kayaknya ciumannya kelewat satu deh."

"Haa?"

Hyungseob lalu melepas pelukan keduannya. Mata mengerjab bingung. Woojin yang rindu menggoda kesayangannya, menaikturunkan alis kanannya. Hyungseob lalu sadar maksud perkataan Woojin dan mencubit lengan kanan Woojin dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

"Apa sih Jin~"

"Apa sih, orang aku cuma diam."

Hyungseob lalu merengut kesal. Woojin tertawa sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala kesayangannya. Kemudian Jihoon dan Euiwoong muncul.

"Dunia serasa milik berdua ya~" Gurau Jihoon sambil menyeruput susu pisang. Euiwoong disampingnya terkekeh.

"Udah puas belum temu kangennya Seobie hyung? Besok hyung ada ulangan, entar lupa lagi."

Mata Hyungseob langsung membulat mendengar ucapan Euiwoong. Ia lupa omong-omong.

"Kok baru ngingetin sih Ung!"

Hyungseob yang hendak mendekati posisi Euiwoong dicekal Woojin.

"Eh kan belum tadi!"

"Jin~"

"Hutang kamu masih satu! Bayar dulu!"

Hyungseob merenggut. Woojin masih kangen omong-omong. Belum mau Hyungseob pulang. Itu cuma asal-asalan dia aja biar bisa nahan Hyungseob.

Titipan Sungwoon hyung? Emang tadi Imo nya Wanna One itu nitip apa? Woojin udah lupa hehe.

Tanpa diduga, Hyungseob lalu berjinjit dan mengecup cepat bibir Woojin. Woojin yang tak menyangka Hyungseob akan benar-benar melakukannya diam membeku.

Jihoon dan Euiwoong hanya menahan senyum mereka. Gemas melihat Hyungseob yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hyungseob sayang Woojin!"

Ia lalu mengecup bibir Woojin sekali lagi dan berlari kabur.

Jihoon dan Euiwoong memekik gemas dan Woojin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang kabur karena malu. Sampai tak sadar meninggalkan Euiwoong.

Hyungseob kemudian berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap mereka bertiga dan berseru,

"Jihoon selamat ya debutnya! Jaga kesehatan! Jangan lupa istirahat, makan, sama minum vitamin! Semangat ya besok Showconnya!"

"Makasih ya Seob!"

Jihoon balas berseru kemudian tertawa bersama Euiwoong. Kirain mau ngapain.

"Sama-sama!"

"Buat aku ngga Seob?"

"KAN TADI UDAH!"

Kemudian Hyungseob kembali berlari. Eh Euiwoong beneran ditinggalin?

"Ung ngga balik?"

"Seob Ung ketinggalan nih!"

"UNG AYO BALIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Terinspirasi dari video keadaan gocheok semalem yang sepi dihiasi banner dan spanduk member wanna one dan banner mereka yang gede dan semuanya ganteng-ganteng hehe

Selamat ya debutnya~ Ini awal baru buat kalian bersebelas, kuharap hanya hal-hal baik yang akan kalian alami selama satu setengah tahun kedepan!

Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa istirahat. Jadi kayak pesan Seob ke Ujin wkwk

Semangatlah pokoknya! Wanna One ganbatte~ ^^


End file.
